Make me wonder
by sweetwolf47
Summary: it's harry potter 6 year in Hogwarts and he meets a strange confused girl named Katherine. she has a dark secret that only dumbledore knows about. now that harry starts to pay attention to her she's scared someone might find out her dark secret.
1. Basic

_the names Katherine but but people call you kitty, you have red color hair and purple eye color. your 5'1 height_

when you think about it everything happens for a reason. i don't know what my reason are for what or why it's happen to me. I'm going to 6th year at hogwarts. yes i know, I'm a witch, but not like any witch. I'm half cat demon, half vampire, and half fallen. so you can imagined? and this year i get to have cat ears and tail. if i'm not a freak, then lets add cat ears, great! in halloween all of my powers come. i just wish i know why it's happen to me. then people feel sorry for harry, well i don't. so what tom is after him aka voldemort to kill him. well imagine three guys after you! yea, three guys tom, slade, and phill. tom to take over the witch. slade to take over non-witch people (muggle). and phill over fallen angels and vampire. oh i forgot it's not three guys it's four, my lovely dad jose. all three evil guys working together, and guess who's helping them my dad. i think they all have the hotts for eachother. anyway ever since my dad found out about my powers, he's been after me. he killed my mother thinking i would take over the world, hahaha yea right! well dumbledore took care of me when i was 11 years old. so i'mnot that sorry for him because he hasn't been what i have been through. anyway school is about to start again at least i don't have to go on the train. before i go to the present i want to talk about my past to you. my mom died when i was 5 years old. i went to live with my dad, at that time i didn't know about my powers so my dad would go and abuse me. when i turn 11 dumbledore came to tell me about my powers when my dad was hitting me. dumbledore being the great man he is took me away from my dad and told me about my powers. so for two years i would stay clear of people scared that they would start calling me freak to me. but one day in my thrid year i fainted. when i woke up i found out that i have cancer. the nurses asked me if i wanted to take treatment i said no. why you ask, well because i have it for a reason . so that's been three years , so basically i've been a loner all my life. the only one in my life is bella my hybrid lets me keep the dog and take it to class, it's a mircle nobody has seen my dog in class yet, oh well even better. so on to the future. catchy right!


	2. There here, just great!

"kitty come on the kids are about to come." oh dumbleore you know i hate it can i just miss one year please." "no, just maybe you'll make a friend." "you alway say that every year and it's not that. it's just that i have to sit there, watch the first year kids go up to the stinky talking hat and then go to there house and eat. and i'm not even hungry that's why." "oh come on, it can't be that bad. and the hat is not stinky so come on." _No, the hat is a asshole. you say quietly._you get up from your bed and quicky got dressed. a dark jeans and a black slipknot band tshirt with a messager your hair in a messy bun. when you finished you saw dumbledore waiting in the living room. "aww how sweet waiting for me to finish." "nope just making sure your coming down and not skipping the dinner." putting an innocent face " how can you say that dumbledore, i would never try that. you think so little of me, it's hurts to much to even keep walking." saying it with a shocked face. dumbledore trying hard not to laugh said "oh like i don't know what you do when ever there a big feast. remember this i well also know what everybody in this castle is doing thinking or planning to do, most of the time." "you know you sounded like a starker." you said sticking out your tongue, he just laughed and started to mess up more your hair. you walk down the hall to the great hall, from one hall to another. hahaha, ok not funny. when your about to open the door you hear people laughing and talking. _oh great there here! isn't that from a movie, oh nevermind._ you turn to your left and found that dumbledore was not there. oh great. you walk in the great hall taking a seat at the end of the tale. where people don't usually seat at. you took out your ipod and sat there just spacing out. then all of a sudden someone tap you on the shoulder. you look and see hermione. you took off your headphones. "yes" "well i was wondering if you won't mind me sitting here with you." "well of course not.""thanks" "no problem, but you won't mind me asking why aren't you with harry and ron." "oh them, well there the most narrow minded person i have ever met." "oh don't worry guy's are like that." "oh i know, wait how you know it was them? i've never seen you before. are you new?" "oh no, i've been here since frist year." "what year are you in?" "in 6year, why?" "is that you look like your in 3year. oh i'm hermoine." " i'm katherine but call me kitty. so how was your summer?" "oh it was ok nothing big. so how come i've never seen you before." "um, i like to keep to my self. "oh,ok" then the kids came in to get sorted. you put your headhpones on again, you pulled out a book from your bag and started to read. after a couple of seconds your book was taken away. you look up and see hermoine reading the back part of it. you took of your headphone and ask "why the hell you did that?" "well i was trying to get you to answer me ." "ok, what is it?" you took your book back. "i was asking if i had classes with you before?" "yes, now shh dumbledore is talking. then food appeared up. _yay, food about time._ "oh my god, here they come great." you looked up and saw a red head coming to you guys. "hermoine come on we didn't mean that please!" "yea come on." you jumped up scared, you look behind you and saw a messy black hair smiling. _oh great ron and harry_. "kitty are you ok?" "yea he just scared me. oh and never go behind somebody without them knowing got it!" "sorry i'll remember that next time." "so do you forgive us please!" "oh ok, i forgive you guy's." "good now i don't have to hear him crying." they both sat down, ron next to hermione and harry next to you. _oh great just great._ you put your headphone on again_. i don't need this._ you took a bread and started to read. *** come on we need to get there before the others. "i can't anymore i'm to tried." nikki if they get there and get the......*** _men not a again i can't take it anymore._ you look up and see hermoine with your book and looking at you. "ok what you want." "well i was introducing you to ron and harry but weren't hearing me. "sorry, hi my name's katherine but call me kitty." " as you know i'm harry and that one over there with food in his mouth is ron and it's nice to meet you." "it's nice to meet you both, now hermione can i have my book back it's getting to the good part." "no i'm going to hold it until dinner is over ." _ah man great i have to sit here without reading. _"so kitty, what year are you in?" you look next to you and say "6th year, why?" "really, are you new?" "nope i'm not new." "how come i've never seen you before?" " i just don't like people to notice me that's why." "um ok." "i wonder who's going to be our new defence against the dark teacher." "i don't know ron, but i hope is remus." "hey kitty your not going to eat." "no hermione." "why" "not hungry." "really, i ate today breakfast and i'm straving now, lke i haven't ate in 3 days." "well ron some people can't eat so much like you." "i'm sorry hermione i didn't mean that everybody can eat like me." "whatever." "so i hear you guy's are fighting again." you looked next to hermione and saw ron's little sister ginny. "ginny butt out." " whatever ron, hey hermione can i ask you something without them hearing." ginny looking at ron and harry. "ginny of course, come on." they left and ginny took hermione to her friends in another part of the table. when i looked back to ron and harry they were whispering among themselves. _oh great! i have my book back. _as i started to read i pressed play on my ipod. as i was finishing the chapter dumbledore stood up to talk i stopped the music and closed my book. "i hope everybody had a good summer, and are really to start class on monday. before i sent everybody to bed i would like to make an Announcement. this year i would like to present your new defence against the dark teacher. professor black and professor lupin." all of a sudden the two teacher came out. _wow that's so cool lupin is back._ "that's all for today hope everybody has a good sleep,and remember this everything is not what it seems." "oh my god can you believe it harry both of them are going to teach." "i know ron it is great." you get up and start to walk to your dorm room. as you were walking you notice nobody was behind you (whenever your alone in the hall you start to sing and dance). you smile a little and press play on your ipod.

Did I wake you, we're you sleepin',were you still in my bed?  
Or isn't, I may, keepin' you up instead?  
Oh baby, are you feelin' guilty for what you did  
If you think you're hurtin', you ain't seen nothin' yet

Was it really worth it?  
Was she everything, that you were looking for?  
Feel like a man  
I hope you know that, you can't go back  
Cause all we had, is broken like Shattered Glass

You're gonna see me, in your dreams tonight  
My face is gonna haunt you all the time  
I promise that you gonna want me back  
When you broke us apart, like shattered glass  
Glass, glass, glass

Are you having trouble focusin' throught the day?  
Do you find yourself, still callin' my name?  
Do you wish you could be on time and take it back?  
I bet you realize, she ain't half the woman I am

Was it really worth it?  
Was she everything, that you were looking for?  
Feel like a man  
I hope you know that, you can't go back  
Cause all we had, is broken like Shattered Glass

You're gonna see me, in your dreams tonight  
My face is gonna haunt you all the time  
I promise that you gonna want me back  
When you broke us apart  
Like Shattered Glass

all of a sudden you hear laughter, you turn around and saw professor lupin and black laughing. you felt your check burning hot and then you started to laugh also. thinking how funny you might looked dancing and singing alone in the hall. " that was quite a performance." "um thanks professor black, i would say i did just great haha, anyway i was just going to my room." "it's ok your not in trouble." "omg thank god,thanks professor lupin i'll just be on my way. good night." "good night kathernine." _omg i can't believe two of the hotts men saw me dance and heared my sing, but was so good to hear my sexy professor voice again sweet but aggressive. mmmm i wonder how his voice would be if he whisper sweet nothing into my ear. stop it you can't be thinking about that._ once i got to me room i feed my little baby bella and took a shower. then went to bed, going over what happen today and that nobody would notice me tomorrow and that hermione, harry and ron forgot about me.


End file.
